Fighting For Love
by Edward1919
Summary: The Cullen's are faced with many challenges ever since Garrett fell in love with a human. Edward and Bella are married, vampires. Kate feels threatened by Bella and Rosalie. Kate comes to play baseball. James. Victoria. Volturi. We all have something to fight for. Mainly Edward and Bella, but other POV's throughtout. Enjoy.
1. Boring lessons

Edward's POV:

My life is perfect. All due to my perfect dreamy wife. Bella Cullen. She meant the world to me, in fact she was my whole world. Just looking at her you could see that there was nothing to be improved. Unfortunately a lot of other guys agreed with me, so I tend to be jealous some times. Especially when I read their thoughts.

Oh I forgot to mention that I'm a vampire. Which not many vampires are happy about, they saw it as punishment. My take was a little different. I wanted forever with my woman.

Me and Bella met in April 1912. On a famous ship, the unsinkable ship as they called it back then. The ship that left and never returned. We survived of course. On the ship we had many important and special memories. Our first kiss on the front of the ship. Us dancing below deck along with other third class people. The first time we had sex...

"What you smirking about?" Bella questioned with a small questioning smile, we were sat at the back of Emmett's Jeep as he drove to school.

I turned to her and whispered in her ear with a smirk still in place, "I was thinking about us having sex."

"Hey you know there is no point in whispering, we can still hear you." Rosalie commented from the passenger seat.

Bella chuckled.

"I know, I just don't care." I replied honestly, shrugging.

Emmett laughed and glanced at me through the mirror as he drove.

"Well I hope you don't care about the dirty thoughts I have about Emmett then." Rosalie flashed me an evil smile in the mirror.

My smile disappeared, "Okay I'm sorry please-"

I was cut of by images of naked Emmett running through my head. My face twitched up in a disgusted way. No one should ever think of Emmett that way. Bella looked at my face and laughed amused, along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Not funny." I shook my head stiffly with a look of disgust still clear on my face.

"Oh it really is." Rosalie chuckled with an evil glint in her eye. I always new she was evil, right from the beginning.

"Okay fun's over for you Edward." Emmett smirked as he hopped out of his Jeep. "Time for school!"

Once out of the Jeep, I grabbed Bella's hand in mine tightly. Alice's ''subtle'' shiny yellow 911 Porche parked up next to us. Alice smiled as she climbed out of the drivers door. Jasper soon walked over from the passenger seat and wrapped an arm around her petit waist. She flashed him a warm smile.

Then Garrett and Tanya climbed out of the car. Garrett and Tanya had meaningless sex from time to time, but what Garrett didn't know was that Tanya had fallen in love with him. However she did a good job at hiding it, she knew he wasn't her mate. Neither of them had found her mates yet. I'm so lucky I had found mine.

"Is everyone ready to learn things that we already know?" Bella asked when everyone was out the cars.

Everyone laughed, but Emmett's laugh was the loudest which is usually always the case. His booming laughter could be heard and recognised anywhere.

"Do you think there will be a cute human this time to sleep with?" Tanya asked casually to no one in particular.

"You can't sleep with a human Tanya." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I've done it before." Tanya shrugged. "Any cute guy is good enough for me." Tanya smirked before giving me a wink.

Bella gave Tanya a playful glare and her grip on my hand tightened. Tanya laughed and started walking over to the building. I chuckled as well, and I leaned in to peck Bella quickly on the lips. It was hard to keep it as just a peck on the lips but I did it. I loved it when she was like this.

I glanced up and unfortunately caught a glimpse of Emmett making out with Rosalie against his Jeep.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys coming?"

"There's no rush to get to class." Emmett waved me off absent mindedly.

I chuckled and Bella pulled me along as we wandered through the main school doors with her hand still firmly in mine. While having to listen to guys talk about how dreamy Bella was. So annoying!

Emmett's POV:

I groaned with frustration, "But I don't want to, I want to stay out here and make out with you."

"I know you do." Rosalie smirked in triumph, "But we have to go inside now, we've already missed the first lesson. We have literally been making out for over an hour so come on."

"Fine." I sighed as she dragged me behind her, "But don't think that I'm not going to be doing stuff to you under the table."

Rosalie's eyes widened, "No! You are not doing that to me again. I nearly had an orgasm in lesson and do you know how hard it is to keep quite during an orgasm?"

I shrugged with a smirk as I started to get more and more excited about doing it again, "I'm guessing hard because I'm the one giving it to you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why are guys so arrogant?"

"I don't know but I have a good reason to be." I chuckled with a smirk still in place.

"Arrogant." Rosalie huffed.

Alice's POV:

Skipping down the corridors, with Jasper's hand in mine. I stopped abruptly as my eyes blurred. A vision taking over me:

_A human girl was sitting at a cafeteria table at this school, her sparkling eyes looking directly at Garrett who was sitting with all of us Cullen's. He was starring at the cracks on the wall opposite him. Obviously bored. Then I saw myself glance at him before glancing at the girl with a knowing look on my face. Then I kicked the right leg of Garrett's chair, before nodding my head slightly in the direction of the girl when I had caught his attention. Garrett's gaze snapped to the girl. A slight frown appeared on his face and he kept her eyes on her for a long moment. Then turned his gaze to me and gave me a confused look. I just smiled._

Oh my god! Garrett's going to find his mate soon! Smiling I kept it from everyone for the time being and carried on walking. Jasper gave me a questioning look, wondering what my vision was. My reply was a small kiss on the lips.

He chuckled, "Are you not going to tell me?"

"Not yet." A smile still securely on my lips.

"You know I can control your emotions with one touch right?" Jasper smirked, glancing at me as we made it to the classroom door. "I can make you desperately want to tell me."

Jasper had a gift that allowed him to read someone's emotions, and also control someone's emotions with one touch. Bella had the complete opposite gift. She could control emotions, and then read someone's emotions with one touch.

I looked at him and chuckled after a moment, "But you wont."

Jasper did the same as he looked at me and then he sighed, "No, I wont."

"Good boy." I patted him on the head, standing on my tip toes for a second. "Keep that up and you'll have a surprise in bed when we finish school."

Jasper's lips turned up into a beaming smile, "I promise I'll be a good boy."

I chuckled and took my seat next to the window. Jasper pulled his seat out and did the same, a smile still firmly on his lips, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about even without Edward's gift. With a mischievous look, I slid my hand under the desk and gripped his upper thigh.

Kate's POV:

Forks high school wasn't hard to find in a small town like this at all. I was used to living in Phoenix and the high school there must have been ten times bigger than this one. In fact this was like the size of one of the primary schools I attended. My truck altered to a jigged stop. Sighing, I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and unlocked my truck before stepping out nervously. I'm so going to hate this.

All these other teenagers grew up together, and no one likes the new kid.

Taking each step with a precaution, I prayed that I wouldn't fall to the ground as all eyes were glued on to me. Normally I am confident but this was a new place and I had no friends here. I was scared about being that unpopular loser who sits on an empty table on her own at the back of the cafeteria, while everyone points, stares and ignores her.

"Hey." A guy leaning on his van gave me a wink.

"Hey." I flashed him a nervous smile, walking past.

Once inside the main school doors, I strolled over to the woman at the reception desk. As I read her badge I found out that her name was Mrs. Cope.

She smiled warmly when she saw me standing there, "Your the new girl right?"

"Yeah that's right." I nodded slightly.

Mrs. Cope started searching in the draw next to her. Obviously looking for my timetable, well I hope that's what she was looking for any way. Mrs. Cope smiled and pulled out a few pieces of papers.

"Here you go dear." She handed them to me. "If you need anything else just come and ask."

"Thank you." I politely replied in a genuine way.

Bella's POV:

Edward groaned next to me in boredom, "How many times do we have to watch this film in our lives do you think?"

I chuckled and glanced at him amused. We were sat at the back of the classroom, I was next to the wall and Edward was on my other side. Then all of a sudden the bored look on his face turned into a smug mischievous look. _Oh no_. I gave him a questioning look, and hoped he didn't have anything too bad planned.

"I have an idea to pass time." He smirked at me.

"You always do." I replied back.

He chuckled and his left hand slipped under the table. Then his right hand touched my hand that was rested on the table. _Holy shit!_ My face turned shocked with the overwhelming emotion and I almost fell off my chair. Edward laughed quietly, amused with my reaction. _That was mean..._ I sent him a playful glare for doing that. It was incredibly annoying sometimes. I don't know how he does it though, he must always be full of lust because he's always able to make me nearly fall of my chair with it. My gift on taking other people's emotions definitely had it's disadvantages.

Edward smiled again as he used his other hand in the table to go in between my legs. _No way..._ I pushed his hand back with a nervous crooked smile. That was _not _happening!

Edward chuckled, "Come on." He whispered.

I pursed my lips amused and shook my head.

"Why not?" Edward questioned in an innocent tone, "I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"I know I will that's why your not doing it." I explained.

"But I really want to." Edward moaned eagerly.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nope."

"Fine," Edward pouted and sat back in his chair, "But don't think that I won't get you by surprise later on today."

I just looked at him.

Rosalie's POV:

"Emmett I said no, now get your fingers out of there." I ordered through gritted teeth. We were in English and Emmett felt the need to try and get me to make sex noises in the lesson. He was mean like that.

Annoyed when he didn't pull away, I pushed his hand away roughly. As much as I loved his fingers being down there I seriously didn't want to be moaning in class.

Emmett sighed loudly, "But I'm bored."

"Then think about something fun or play a game in your head?" I suggested in a frustrated tone, "Anything you want, just keep your hands out my pussy."

Emmett gazed at me from the corner of his eye for about ten seconds before he started to bust out laughing. I rolled my eyes. My husband was so childish! He is so getting no sex tonight.

"I'll just think about eating you out then." Emmett whispered in my ear before leaning back in his chair with his arms folded, a look of concentration on his face.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again as I knew that he was in fact thinking about going down on me. You could see the dimples appear on his face, and as much as I tried not to, my lips turned up into a smile. I couldn't stay mad when the dimples come into the picture.

Kate's POV:

"Mike seems to be really into you." A girl I knew as Jessica noted as she took the seat next to me with a fake smile. "Your like the shiny new toy."

A nervous smile appeared on my lips, "They'll get over it."

Jessica chuckled for a second.

Then a girl with a camera appeared in the seat opposite and snapped a picture of me while saying 'smile' with a smile of her own. I was taken aback by the sudden attack but shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Angela. I do the school magazine." Angela grinned.

"Please don't put me in the school magazine." I objected raising a hand.

"Don't worry, I can't do it without your permission." Angela reassured.

"Okay good." I nodded then two people walking past the window of the cafeteria suddenly caught my eye.

The guy looked breath taking as he smiled down on the petit girl next to him. He was absolutely gorgeous. How did she get him? I want to know her secret! Though she was really good looking I guess for a girl but still. They wandered through the door and took a seat at preserved table.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. Jessica and Angela didn't even have to look at who I was pointing at and they started straight away.

"The Cullen's." Angela put on a daydreaming smile, and said their name as if talking about royalty.

"There um, Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here like two years ago." Jessica explained pointing briefly to an extremely beautiful blonde woman with her fork. The blonde woman was steamy looking and I instantly felt jealous of her. By her side was a big bulky guy. The man was handsome and looked like a heavy weight lifter type. The two of them headed over to the same table as the other two after just going through the door next to the window.

"The blonde guy, that's Jasper Hale." Jessica pointed him out.

"He has a nickname around here to." Angela smirked, "McGorgeous."

I laughed amusingly.

"All of them have nicknames." Angela added.

"Yeah Rosalie Hale, the hot blonde woman, her nickname is McSteamy. And Emmett Cullen the one who she's with is called McMuscle." Jessica announced, "The guys picked it out. Then Alice Cullen is called McMini which isn't as flattering as the others but still."

I chuckled and glanced at the tiny woman who was frowning as if she had heard that. Jasper chuckled and pecked Alice on the lips lovingly.

"Then Bella Cullen," Jessica pointed at her as she walked past the window.

I pulled a shocked face, "Holy fuck!"

"Yep, she's called McDreamy, and she's most of the guys personal favourite." Jessica continued.

"McDreamy, it suits her a lot." I chuckled as I nodded, there wasn't a better word that suited her and it was the first word that came to my head. Just like with Rosalie being steamy.

"Oh and the guy walking next to her, looking at McDreamy like she is gods gift to the world, is Edward Hale." Angela smirked with her eyes glued to him, "He's called McDazzle and it is obvious why."

Edward and Bella chuckled at something, not sure what. Looking at them you could see that they were the perfect couple. They looked perfect for one another, I didn't even know them and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute they looked together. Though all of the couples looked great together. Each of them were well suited and they looked like they were in for the long run. I wonder how long?

"He is dazzling." I agreed.

"Now this woman is nicknamed McHottie." Angela introduced the woman strolling past. She had long strawberry blonde hair and pale skin just like the others. "Her names Tanya Denali. She was adopted separately to the others just like Garrett was."

A sharp loud gasp escaped my lips without permission. Who the fuck was this guy? The perfect man had dark brown hair that was relatively longer than most boys hair, and he had piercing gold eyes, and freakishly pale skin just like the rest of them. He was... beyond words could describe!

Angela and Jessica followed my gaze.

"He's Garrett Cullen." Jessica announced, "He's Lauren's favourite so be careful."

"What's his nickname?" I asked, ignoring the Lauren thing.

"He's actually the only one who doesn't have a nickname, he's new so we haven't came up with one yet." Jessica glanced at him.

"How about McGodlike." I suggested starring at him.

Jessica and Angela laughed, but I'm not sure if it was at my suggestion or at my expression.

Garrett's POV:

After taking my seat at our usual table, I glanced at Bella and Rosalie. My god they are hot. My wish was that they didn't have husbands, because I wouldn't waste a second to fuck them against the wall. Even for vampires they were far up there. However girls think the same thing about Edward, saying you don't get better than that 'hunk of ass'.

If I do say so myself, I am very good at keeping my thoughts from Edward. Which allowed me to think about fucking his wife. Not like I would act on it while they are together or anything. For one thing Edward would kill me. That was something I was certain of.

"How do they eat this shit?" Emmett had a face of disgust as he poked his food with a plastic fork.

"I don't know." Bella shook her head with the same disgusted look.

Edward chuckled and leaned in to Bella to whisper in her ear, but of course we all heard it, "Do you wanna know what I want to eat?"

Emmett laughed with a smirk.

Bella looked at him with a raised brow.

Edward smirked in a cheeky way.

"Can I help?" I quipped in with a mischievous look.

Edward threw me a glare, and he flashed me a fang.

Jasper chuckled lightly, and I was surprised he knew what was going on because he looked particularly busy with kissing Alice's neck.

"Why don't you two get a room," Rosalie glanced at the two of them, "These teenagers are looking at you like your free porn."

"Oh shut up." Jasper shook his head, pulling an annoyed face.

Edward and Bella laughed.

I sighed in boredom. Why haven't I found my mate yet? I guess I had Tanya but we weren't mates so... With my eyes on the cracks in the wall the opposite side to me, I let my mind wander. Wander over to what it would be like to sleep with Bella and Rosalie... maybe at the same time. I hid a smirk.

I must have forgotten that Edward could read thoughts, as I froze when Edward's face snapped over to face me. He didn't look happy.

A sudden foot kicked me from under the table. I was surprised that it wasn't Edward. I looked up and over to Alice. She nodded her head over to somewhere. Following her nod, my eyes drifted over to a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a round face, with crystal blue eyes. She was pretty, for a human.

The woman looked lost as she gazed back at me, and she blushed a bright red.

Not interested in looking at her any more, I looked back to Alice and gave her a confused look.

Alice just simply smiled.

**Hello, please review!**


	2. Dancing

Rosalie's POV:

"Why do you keep looking at her?" I placed hand on my hip with a suspicious look on my face as I questioned him.

Garrett shifted his gaze from the human girl, "What?"

"Every day, you stare at the table she always sits at and you make Jasper uneasy with the worry you produce when you think about the possibility she wont turn up." I explained, my sources were Jasper and Edward.

Garrett rolled his eyes, "I got class."

I huffed and trotted off in the opposite direction.

Edward's POV:

I sighed longingly and rested my head in my hand on the table as I gazed at the love of my life. Dreamy. Sexy. Delicious. Mouth – watering. Hot. Gorgeous. Divine. Cute. Angel – like.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed as he waved his hand in front of my face to draw my attention. Effectively bringing me out of my thoughts of the words that suited my wife.

"Yeah?" I acted casual.

"Ya know your no fun to talk to sometimes. Your always starring at Bella with that stupid hungry look on your face." Emmett folded his arms and leaned on the cafeteria table.

"That's because she's more interesting than your conversations." I replied back, and it was the truth even though I posed it as a joke. I stole another glance at Bella who walked through the doors not long ago, but got hold up by Alice needing a ''private'' talk. I remembered that I wanted to spy in on the private talk and listen, but my memory was whipped when I saw Bella's crooked smile. I bet she did it on purpose.

"Oh!" Emmett took offence, "Well I think you should know that you have never been my best brother. Jasper-" Emmett started but then noticed that Jasper was gawking at his wife with his mouth wide open as he licked his lips. "Jasper!" Emmett brought his attention.

"Ugh what?" Jasper looked annoyed as he reluctantly tore his gaze from Alice.

Emmett just looked at him for a long moment. Then he turned to me again, "Okay your my favourite brother still."

I let out a small chuckle.

"Do you know what we should do?" Emmett sat up straighter. "We should make school more fun, and I know just how to do that." He let a smirk crawl onto his lips. I knew that smirk. Everyone knew that smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned with both curiosity and suspicion.

Trotting along the school corridors at human pace, I spotted your typical teenage group of girls. I gave the group my best dazzling wink and carried on walking. While knowing full well that they would follow me after that. They would jump at a single glint of chance. Then I returned to the cafeteria and plotted myself down in my previous chair I had been sitting at.

Jasper and Emmett had been waiting for me to return with the girls. Emmett gave me a wink that was meant for 'good job'. I nodded slyly. The girls wandered over and their eyes that were glued to me fanned out across all of us Cullen boys. Their faces were slightly blushed, excluding one who seemed to have more confident and straight forward than bloody Emmett! And her eyes were on me.

I noted that Bella wasn't here any more. Dammit! How is this gonna work if she's not here? To Jasper's luck however, Alice was settled in the dinner cue to get some food she wouldn't eat.

The confident girl gestured to the table briefly, "Can we join you?"

"It would be our pleasure." I answered for us all.

The confident girl smirked and sat in the one closest to me. The two other girls took their seats, and it seemed that the confident girl positioned next to me as having an influence on them. As one of them, Megan I believe her name is, pushed her seat closer to Jasper with a cheeky smile. Jasper gave Megan a friendly smile back, which encouraged her.

Lucy, the one who had her eyes on Emmett, rested her hand on his as she started speaking to him flirtatiously.

Rosalie's POV:

Strolling casually with my head held high, I pushed through the cafeteria doors while humming some tune that was on the radio. It wasn't a particularly good tune. But it was one of those that stuck in your head. My eyes caught Alice standing near by. I wandered closer to her and soon realized the deadly raged expression on her face. She was frozen with outrage. My brows knitted together with confusion. What got into her?

"You okay?" I asked even though the answer was pretty obvious.

No reply.

I followed her gaze and my mouth hung open. Were our boys flirting with other women? My arms folded and my brows were raised in a questioning way. How dare they...

A girl, who was considered pretty for a human, had her hand on Emmett's thigh. What made me even more angry was the fact that he was letting her! Jasper and another girl were leaning closely in from across the table to one another, looking very comfortable. The girl next to Edward had her hand rested on the back of his neck, drawing imaginary patterns.

I huffed in both disbelief and anger as I turned to Alice, "Where's Bella?"

Bella's POV:

"Carlisle I can not keep helping you every time you mess up with Esme." I groaned through the phone.

"Why not?"

"Because she told me not to!" Every time Carlisle did something wrong he would always phone either me, Rosalie or Alice for some advice on how to solve it. Esme knew about this after finding out not too long ago, and she yelled at the three of us. She literally had us on the couch lined up as she told us off like little kids who had sneaked out of the house to play. The guys thought it was hilarious.

"She won't find out just help me-" The phone was abruptly taken from him.

"Oh shit." I muttered nervously as I waited for it.

"Bella Cullen what have I told you about helping Carlisle with his mistakes?" Esme's voice took over as she asked a rhetorical question.

"I wasn't-"

"Mrs. Cullen you better refrain from lying to your mother. Now Carlisle can deal with his own issues, he needs to learn to fix his own mistakes." Esme's voice held authority. "Understand?"

"I wasn't going to-"

"Bye Bella." Esme cut the line.

I sighed and glanced at the phone screen. While walking down the corridor, I closed the page my phone was on and put it back in my pocket.

Without any warning, a boy I knew to be Mike Newton grabbed either side of my face and pulled my lips to meet his. _Oh great._ Mike's lips moved eagerly against mine. His warm soft lips against my freezing cold ones. Seeming to have wanted to do this for a long time he quickly pinned me to the wall. His emotions flying all over the place. A short moan passed his lips.

Stopping it from going any further, I pushed him away while trying not to break him or anything. Rosalie had a close encounter once. Then I gave him a questioning look. There were very few guys at this school that dared to kiss me, completely due to the deadly glare Edward gives them. One time a guy called Tyler came out of no where and kissed me in the corridor with Edward standing next to me. Which ended with Edward chasing Tyler around the school, having to run at human speed though it didn't take long to capture him still, and Edward had him lifted in the air by the hem of his shirt as he gave a menacing threat.

"I'm sorry I thought you and Edward were over." Mike apologized, pulling back slightly.

I frowned slightly with confusion, "Why would you think that?"

"Because he's flirting with a group of women at the cafeteria." Mike blurted.

Shocked, I asked. "He's what?"

Rosalie's POV:

Catching my eye, I saw Bella walk through into the cafeteria with her eyes searching. Someone must have told her then. Bella caught sight of Edward with that girls hand on his upper thigh and neck. It's gotta be a painful sight, I know the feeling. Bella spotted me and we shared a short look. Then Alice joined in on the look.

Before, the three of us stomped over there to grab our men. Alice looked like a full on serial killer as she clutched her tiny hand around Jasper's throat to pull him up. Bella gripped Edward's arm and towed him away. I shoved the girls hand off of my man and took him away.

There was nothing these girls were going to do. First off they had no right to as they are our boyfriends (Husbands – but they don't know). Second of all, they were way too scared to stand up to us Cullen girls.

The three of us dragged our men out of the cafeteria.

Bella's POV:

With my hand still on his lower arm I swiftly turned around to face him once we were out of the cafeteria, "What the hell was that?"

A prominent smirk tugged onto Edward's lips. His eyes dazed and out of it as he looked straight through me. His arms smoothed around my waist gently. Slowly, he leaned forward while starring at my lips longingly. _And he thinks I'm gonna kiss him after that stunt._ Slipping a hand under I pushed his face away.

He only chuckled at that, "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"You sure you don't want to be kissing that other girl?" I gave my reply.

"Why would you think that?" Edward pulled a slight face.

I looked at him weirdly in the way that it was obvious why.

Edward sighed in defeat, "Look, it was Emmett's idea. I just went along with it. He wanted to get some chicks over to have flirt with us so the real chicks we want to be with will be all jealous and angry." He smirked as he leaned in a bit more. Indicating something with the raise of his brows. "Which would lead to very hot angry sex."

I was still looking at him weirdly.

"So you should be mad at Emmett, not me. I'm completely innocent." Edward surrendered.

"Completely innocent? You let her touch you." I reminded.

"I liked her touching me." Edward teased, he even had his teasing grin smothered all over his lips. Then he leaned in again to kiss me.

Like last time I stopped him, "Well I'm glad you liked her touching you because your not being touched again for a _long_ time." Two could play at this game.

Edward's grin was swiped off instantly, "What? How longs a long time? Because I've literally good a huge hard on right now."

I raised a brow before instinctively glancing down to see the giant bulge in his pants that was pointing at me. An expression on my face that said _okay... _As I looked back up with my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"You gonna answer my question?" Edward raised an eager brow.

I pecked him on the lips softly and shortly, "Long enough that you'll have to deal with _that_ by yourself." I answered with a slight smirkish crooked smile.

Edward looked like a kid that had been told that Christmas was cancelled as he kept his eyes glued to me, "Your kidding? Please say your kidding?"

"Nope." I shook my head slightly.

"Bella." He groaned loudly with sexual frustration.

I pretended to think for a few seconds, before shaking my head again. Then pecking him once more on the lips the same way as before. Though he tried to take it a bit more further. Groaning and moaning with high frustration as he followed me as I slowly pulled back.

Alice's POV:

"You better have a good explanation Mister." I placed my hands on my hips while an impatient foot tapped on the floor.

Jasper looked terrified as he tried to come up with some excuse. He and Emmett shared a look. Emmett shook his head to warn him not to, and to play it cool. Jasper shifted his gaze back to me. Both me and Rosalie raised our brows with authority.

"It was Emmett!" Jasper caved and pointed at him, "It was Emmett's plan to make you all jealous, he thought it would lead to heated sex!"

"Dude," Emmett turned to him, "Not. Cool."

"She scares me!" Jasper responded in a hushed tone.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"So you thought it would lead to heated sex did you? Well get this, that little flirt thing you had going on has just cost you a weeks worth of sex." Rosalie gestured as she spoke.

Jasper and Emmett looked horrified, "What?"

"I'm on board with that." I agreed with Rosalie, "No sex for a week boys."

"That'll teach you a lesson for flirting with those girls." Rose smirked.

"Come on." Emmett whined loudly with disappointment and dread.

"Oh well that's just great!" Jasper turned fully to face Emmett with a highly annoyed expression, "Good plan Em."

"No one forced you to go along with it!" Emmett defended himself.

Jasper sighed and folded his arms.

Me and Rosalie stood there with smirks.

Kate's POV:

Lunch was over and I had the pleasure of being escorted to my classroom by Eric Yorkey. If you hadn't guessed, I was being sarcastic. His forehead was all sweaty and his hair was so greasy. When is the last time he had a shower? My god... I shook my head in disapproval as I dropped my bag under my desk. Next, I pulled my stall out and took my seat.

I exhaled loudly and adjusted myself in the seat to make myself comfy.

Let the lesson begin.

Catching my attention straight away, Garrett wandered through the door. His eyes caught mine for a split second. In that second I felt fireworks erupt inside me. Whoa! Garrett strolled over and took his seat. Next to me! I could almost hear the buzz of electricity flowing between us. Trying to pull us closer. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and wondered if he felt it too. Who am I kidding? I bet every girl feels that electricity and he just sees them as some pathetic weirdo.

I stole another glance at him again.

Oh my God he's so gorgeous! I bit my bottom lip down and leaned forward. My eyes took another look without my permission. This time though, this time our eyes met once again. This time he threw me a friendly smile. _And... I'm melting._ His shiny white glossy teeth were showing and his eyes stayed on my face. Does he feel the same way. Then his smile left and he turned to the front as if he hadn't nearly stopped my heart.

"Today class we will be identifying the different types of bacteria using the microscopes."

Alice's POV:

"Hey Bella!" I called her when she escaped through the main doors of the school. Edward next to her with their hands intertwined. The love in Edward's eyes as he gazed at her was so adorable. Bella looked over to me and gave a small smile and glanced at Garrett who was stood next to me. I had told her in the cafeteria about my vision. About Garrett finally finding his mate, he just has to figure it out.

Garrett glanced between myself and Bella with suspicion.

Rosalie and Emmett appeared beside Bella and Edward. Rosalie glanced at Bella before shifting her gaze up to the love of her life. Emmett grinned at something Jasper mouthed to him. Jasper was stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my petit waist. I glanced back up at him with adoration, and he pecked me on the forehead sweetly. Then I looked back over to Bella. She was the only one I had told so far about Garrett. I couldn't tell Rosalie because she would only freak out about this. I couldn't tell Emmett because he would have to tell Rosalie. I guess I could trust Jasper with this secret though. I brought my hand to nape around his neck to bring his lips down to mine.

Bella's POV:

"Edward." I laughed and groaned in annoyance at the same time. His protective arms were tightly wrapped around me with his head dipped in to plant wet kisses on my neck.

"What?" He chuckled innocently but didn't stop.

"You know it's really hard not to touch you when you keep touching me." I stated.

Edward chuckled once again and looked up, "I'm not even going to pretend like that wasn't my intention."

I laughed and turned around in his arms so I could wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. His lips reacted quickly and his grip on me tightened. His lips moved over mine passionately and lovingly. The same powerful electric current flowed through us from day one. And that was a long time ago. A very long time ago.

"Oh look, the perfect couple can't last a minute without keeping their hands from each other." Rosalie commented in a playful tone.

I pulled my lips away from Edward's to look over. Edward seemed annoyed by their interference. Rosalie stood their with her arms folded, and Alice stood by her with a look of frustration. Edward threw her a questioning look. Alice answered by marching over and separating us.

Now it was my time to give Alice a questioning look. Rosalie appeared over in a flash from the doorway. Edward folded his arms and pouted.

"After their flirting with other women we need to teach them a lesson. Get them back. Punish them." Alice smacked her fist down to her palm.

I looked at her weirdly.

Then Rosalie turned me around swiftly to face her, "She may sound like a dictator but she has a point. It wasn't fun seeing them with other girls hands on our boys, and it won't be fun for them to not get laid for a week."

"A week!" Edward's eyes bulged.

"Look this is how we get them back. Look at him," Alice pointed over to Edward. "He looks like a little boy who's had his toy confiscated." Alice looked at him again before folding her arms, "And we're not giving you your toy back until you learn how to be a good boy."

Edward raised his brows. His eyes then glanced over to me, "I think-"

"I think this is bullshit crazy!" Emmett strolled inside the room.

"Language!" Esme shouted from upstairs.

Emmett pulled a face, "Sorry!"

I laughed a bit at that.

Emmett took his place next to Edward, "How do you expect us to cope without putting our dicks inside you for a whole week?"

Edward looked over to Emmett, "Yeah good way of saying that, now they'll definitely wave the rule."

Emmett shrugged innocently.

Edward quickly looked back to me with a step forward, "I would never put it like that, we make love." He put a thumbs up.

I gave a playful nod, though I had a weird expression on my face at his attempts to get me in bed with him.

Edward gave me a wink and a dazzling smile.

"Don't let him dazzle you." Alice tried to casually whisper over to me.

Emmett laughed, "You girls aren't going to last an hour."

"What makes you think that?" I questioned.

"Because we are going to turn up the charm." Edward smirked.

All of us girls gave the two a defensive questioning look.

Emmett gave a booming laugh before dashing to the stereo, and honking up the music loud. With Rosalie and Alice distracted, Edward stole me away. Moving us a few feet away, and his arms securely wrapped around my waist. Emmett swizzled Rosalie in the air with a full out grin. Of course it was Emmett's music playing, and of course it was Bonn Jovi.

"Your love is like bad medicine!" Emmett and Edward sang/shouted together, jumping and pointing at me and Rosalie.

Me and Rosalie shared a weird and amused look.

"There ain't no doctor that can sure my disease!" Emmett and Edward carried on.

I giggled/screamed when Edward grabbed me from behind and nearly made us fall backwards.

Emmett started bouncing up and down with excitement as he showed off his dance moves, "That's what you get for falling in love, you get a little bit but it's never enough!"

"Bad medicine is what I need!" Jasper's voice rumbled through the room.

"Whey!" Emmett pointed at him with a wide smile.

"Just like bad medicine!"

Emmett's POV:

"Bad, bad medicine!" I sang as everyone jumped up and down, dancing.

"Whoa shake it up just like bad medicine, there ain't no doctor that can cure my disease!" Us guys sang with smirks as we watched our girls dance.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they started jumping and swinging around.

Edward gripped Bella's waist and she danced on him for a little bit.

Rosalie rubbed my lower stomach from behind as we danced and swayed around.

"Okay, I seriously can't wait any longer." I heard Edward talk into Bella's ear before swinging her around and pushing her to the sofa. Bella squealed as he tackled her. Edward had his lips over hers as he was in between her legs. Get in there lad! I smirked. There's a lot of men out there who would kill to be in between Bella's legs. Now I just need to get in between Rosalie's legs. I turned to her with a smirk, however my smirk was soon gone.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rosalie stole Bella from under him, "Nice frikin try."

"What makes you think that you can win that easily?" Alice laughed at our attempt.

"You know," Jasper started with a thinking finger on his chin, "There's one flaw in your plan."

"Oh yeah?" Alice raised a brow. "What's that?"

"It's true that your punishing us by not sleeping with us, but you love sleeping with us as much as we do." Jasper pointed out. Oh good one Jazzy, I patted his shoulder with a grin.

"That's right!" Edward clicked. Then he turned to Bella with a slightly worried look, "Right?"

Bella smiled slightly and reassured him with a nod.

Edward relaxed and grinned.

"So..." Jasper trailed off with a smirk.

"Oh," Rosalie put on an innocent tone, "Just because the boy's aren't having fun doesn't mean the girls aren't."

Everyone with the exception of Rosalie looked confused at this point.

Alice pulled a face and stated, "I'm not masturbating if that's what you mean."

"Ew no." Rosalie shook her head. "This is what I meant." As soon as the words left her lips she grabbed Bella briefly before forcing her lips on hers.

Holy fucking God almighty! Shit, shit, shit, holy _fucking_ shit! My jaw had plummeted to the ground, and so had Edward's. And so had Garrett's who had just appeared in the door way. Wow, if I wasn't turned on before then...

Rosalie let her lips leave Bella's and she grinned as she turned to Edward. Bella's expression was a bit surprised about what just happened but she didn't seem overly bothered about it. Not like how Alice would react, Alice thinks lesbians are gross, but not so much to say she was homosexual just enough to say she wouldn't kiss a girl.

"W – why did you d - do that?" Edward stuttered with wide eyes.

Rosalie shrugged innocently, "For one to make you boy's want us more than we want you, and if I'm being totally honest I have always wanted to know what it's like to kiss Bella."

Bella chuckled lightly and looked at her weirdly.

"And?" Edward raised a brow.

Rosalie pursed her lips and nodded, "I see why you can't keep your hands off of her."

I couldn't help but grin uncontrollably, this is so awesome.

"Well now that you understand will you let me fuck her?" Edward let out with frustration. Before shifting his gaze to Bella, "I mean make passionate romantic love."

Bella chuckled at the worry on his face.

"Fuck me can I make love to her?" Garrett appeared over in a flash.

Edward answered with a menacing glare.

Garrett surrendered, "Okay, okay. I'm a reasonable man, I'll make love to Rosalie instead."

This time it was my turn to give the menacing glare, and I kicked him hard in the shins.

"Ow!" Garrett groaned.

"Mine!" I made it clear, "Find your own mate."

Alice smiled at that for some reason.

Garrett rolled his eyes.

Kate's POV:

"Kate!" My father, Charlie, called my name from downstairs. Me and my dad get along fine, but I wouldn't really say we have much to talk about. We don't have many similar interests.

"Coming!" I replied back as I jogged quickly down the stairs.

Then noticing Jarred and his dad, Billy, in the lounge. Jarred was the one who fixed my truck, and he used to be my best friend when I was young. We were very good at making mod pies. I would call us experts.

"Hey everyone." I gave a friendly smile to all.

"Hey." Jarred had an adorable smile graved on his face.

"It's good to see you again Kate." Billy politely spoked.

Jarred wandered closer to me, "The games on tonight so my dad wanted to watch it on the big screen."

"Oh, right." I nodded. I've never been much of a fan for watching sports, it just never interested me. Though I do like playing sports from time to time, particularly baseball.

"I'm not really interested in watching the game, so if you want we could... I don't know, go for a walk or something?" Jarred shrugged casually.

"Um, yeah sure. A walk sounds nice." I agreed with a nod, "I'll just grab my coat. Any where in particular you want to go?"

"I know a few, we can go into the woods if you like?"

"That sounds great, but you can't go too far ahead because I _will _get lost." I guaranteed.

Alice's POV:

Vision:

"_Kate, you are the most beautiful, most amazing, most perfect girl I could ever imagine. I know there just words and that they probably don't mean much to you in your point of view. But trust me, they mean a lot to me. I mean every word. I love you Kate Swan." Garrett spoke passionately and sensitively to her._

**Please review to tell me your thoughts! :)**


	3. Can't Keep Their Hands Of Each Other

Edward's POV:

I sighed with my arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close, "I love you _so_ much." My words full of passion.

"Yea I love you too." Bella replied absent mindedly.

I pursed my lips for a second and nodded, "Wow, that was very deep, thank you."

Bella turned to me slightly and chuckled, before planting a kiss on my lips that yearned for her every second. I reacted straight away and moved my lips over hers slowly and passionately. It was a sweet and sadly short kiss. Due to Emmett interrupting us and whistling at us.

"You know, that's highly frustrating." I commented.

"It's not as bad as what Rosalie does." Emmett shrugged. He had a point as well. Rosalie had been pulling us apart recently so I couldn't get laid.

Kate's POV:

"Hey." I recognised his voice and I jumped in surprise.

Shortly after I heard him chuckle.

I looked up from my phone and up at his breath – taking looks. My god... I think my insides have just melt. A gorgeous dazzling smile took over his lips as he gazed back at me with a look of adoration in his eye.

"Hey... Garrett." I found my words soon later.

His smile widened, and he glanced around nervously for a moment. Jeez, how cute can you get? Then he said words that made my heart skip a beat. "You look beautiful today."

I smiled nervously.

"Wait – I mean you look beautiful all days, but I'm just saying you look..."

"No I get it, don't worry." I reassured him with a chuckle.

He sighed with relief. So cute...

"Um," He scratched the back of his head, "Um, I was wondering if, err..." Please say it. Please say it. "If um..."

"Kate!" Mike's annoying unwanted presence appeared behind me. Which of course interrupted Garrett, and he smiled slightly before rushing off. I held back a groan of in-imaginable annoyance, closed my eyes, counted to ten, before turning around and putting on a fake smile for Mike and Jessica.

Alice's POV:

My eyes were glued to the cafeteria door as I waited for him. Jasper continued to kiss my neck and draw patterns on my hand. Getting my hopes up, the door opened. But it was only Rosalie and Emmett. Not the person I was looking for. I sighed and carried on waiting. Jasper's lips moved up to my ear now, nibbling at the top. The doors opened again and it was just a group of nerds passing through. Come on where are you Garrett.

"Why are you frowning like that?" Rosalie questioned as she took her seat.

"I'm concentrating." I replied bluntly.

"That's your concentrating face?" Emmett chuckled, "You look moody when you concentrate."

"You don't look moody often." Rosalie noted.

"She doesn't concentrate often then." Emmett snickered.

"Ha ha ha." I sarcastically laughed.

"Quite cranky as well." Emmett added. "Maybe it's because she hasn't got laid in a while."

"You don't know when to stop do you." I kept my eyes on the door as I spoke.

"Hey." I heard him before I saw him.

I looked to Garrett with surprise, "How did you get over here I was looking at the door the whole time."

Garrett starred at me for a moment, then he glanced over to somewhere, "Alice there's another door."

I sat up, "What?"

"There's two doors sweetheart." Jasper muttered in my ear.

Wow, how did I not know that? Oh well, I shrugged. "Any way, Garrett have you asked her yet?"

Rosalie froze.

"I was going to but _Mike_ got in the way." Garrett spat his name.

I let out a frustrated groan and banged the table, but not too hard.

"What's this?" Emmett questioned confused.

Rosalie's menacing eyes flickered between me and Garrett. However Garrett hadn't noticed yet, and I'm not scared of Rosalie.

"Garrett, after a long time of searching, has found his mate after all these years." I announced for him.

"Oh," Emmett was surprised but he patted him on the back, "Congratulations. Who's the lucky gal?"

"A human no doubt." Rosalie sneered.

Forcing Garrett to notice her anger.

"So what if she's a human." I defended both Garrett and Kate.

"So what if she's a human?" Rosalie looked disgusted with my question, "Are you seriously asking me this question? What if he hurts her, what if he-"

"Rosalie!" I stopped her from going on further. Garrett had only just found his mate, and I didn't want him to be scared to be with her. Of course he needed to know the risks, but he already knew the risks.

"It can't happen Garrett!" Rosalie sat up, "It just can't!" With that, she stood up from her seat and left the table.

Bella's POV:

Our breathing was heavy even though we didn't have to breath, especially Edward's. His lips were moving over mine in a heated passionate way as he held each side of my waist firmly. My arms were wrapped around his neck as his lips devoured mine. Edward took a few steps forward as I took steps backward in response, up until we hit the door. Edward removed one hand from my hip to open the door with ease.

Once we were through, Edward lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist while he pinned me to the wall. A low devilish rumbling sound came from deep in his chest as he pushed closer in-between my legs. My hands moved from his neck and up into his hair. Edward tilted his head a bit to the side so he could get better access to my mouth.

His hips started to sway forward and backwards, grinding into me through our clothes. A moan escaped my lips and my grip on his hair tightened. Edward let out a low hiss of pleasure and continued grinding, torturingly slowly. His lips carried on attacking mine for a few seconds longer before pulling back to catch unneeded breath.

"God Edward." I moaned in pleasure.

"Already?" Edward breathed with a smirk, "I haven't even started yet."

I squealed as Edward swiftly turned us around and took us both down to the floor.

Kate's POV:

"Yeah I couldn't believe it." Jessica exclaimed, "I mean I thought all the Cullen people kept to themselves, and then to find out Tanya has screwed Tyler and Daniel..." She shook her head.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I take you away for a second?" Garrett's melting voice soothed through my ears.

I looked up at him from my seat at the cafeteria table. Everyone else who was on the table was in a state of shock. It made me want to stick my tongue out at them and laugh. Especially as I looked at Lauren's face, the one who really likes Garrett. Man she looks angry.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." I got up from my seat to stand next to him. When I did he dragged us to the side so they couldn't hear us talking.

"I was going to ask you this but I got interrupted earlier." Garrett started with more confidence this time.

I nodded, stupid Mike!

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to, I don't know... go to the cinema or something with me?" Garrett begged the question.

Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help the dorky smile appear on my face. I felt like the school geek who had been asked out by the football captain.

Deciding it was time to reply as my silence was making him nervous now, I agreed as casually as I could, "Yeah that sounds fun." I nodded.

"Great." Garrett seemed relieved, "When are you free?"

"Um, this Saturday?" I suggested.

"Yeah, any time's good for me really. And I do insist that you pick the film we watch, I don't keep up with what's on in the cinema these days." Garrett smiled.

I chuckled and nodded.

Edward's POV:

"Holy crap." I panted, still on the floor with a goofy crooked grin. My left hand ran through my messy bronze hair.

"Okay." Bella nodded from the right side of the door, "You've been laying down there for five minutes now saying 'holy crap'." She pointed out. In that time, Bella was of course dressed, and god I wished she wasn't, and she was at the door to make sure Alice or Rosalie wasn't coming through.

"I _never_ want to go that long with no sex with you ever again." I spoke my thoughts in a strong tone. "I nearly went insane."

"Nearly." Bella nodded in a way that told me I should have left that word out of my sentence.

I smirked and starred at her with nothing but love and lust for this woman, "You make me insane baby."

Bella was about to respond when she suddenly rushed out of the way of the window in the door. Which of course made me go in protective mode. Who was there? Out of instinct I slid over and had Bella protectively behind me, pinned to the wall. My arm going across her and my hands in fists as my eyes searched for potential threat.

Hmm, nothing.

"What are you doing?" Bella questioned me after a second of silence.

"Protecting you." I replied simply.

"What from? The school janitor?" Bella looked at me weirdly.

I sighed and stood up normally, "I thought you saw something dangerous."

Realization took over her features and she nodded, "Oh, well I sort of did."

The door swung open two seconds later before I could as what she saw. Then stepping into sight, Rosalie appeared in front of us. She looked angry, and when she noticed us she sighed.

"Wow you seriously couldn't last a week?" Rosalie rubbed her forehead.

"We didn't do anything." Bella tried.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Bella, Edward is literally standing in front of you with only boxers on – which by the way are quite tight."

"Alice got me them." I whined.

Bella stood in front of me and I pulled her up against me, trying to hid my dick from Rosalie. I have to admit Rosalie is hot but there is no way she is getting any where near my dick. There's nothing that I would do that could sabotage mine and Bella's relationship. I wouldn't even want to sleep with Rosalie even if I knew that I could get away with it. Bella was the only woman I wanted.

"Any way let's forget I saw this and move on to the argument I've just had with Alice." Rosalie sighed in an exhausted way.

"You and Alice had a fight?" Bella seemed surprised, and so was I.

"She's encouraging Garrett to ask this human girl out. Garrett can't go out with a human, it's not right. It's dangerous." Rosalie argued as if she were in front of a jury.

"Garrett's asking a human out?" I raised a brow to clarify.

"Hmhm. And it can only end one way." Rosalie seemed sure of it.

Garrett's POV:

"God Alice I have enough clothes at home, why do I need all these?" I groaned in a shop called Top Man or something.

"This is your first date. You have to look perfect on your first date." Alice replied.

"Fine." I sighed.

Kate's POV:

"Kate you have loads of clothes, why are you going shopping again?" My dad rolled is eyes.

I just chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't really want to tell him that I wanted to find an outfit that made me look super hot and sexy for this boy I like at school. So I just left the question unanswered.

Garrett's POV:

"Are you sure this isn't to casual for a first date?" I questioned Alice as I stood in front of the mirror. On me was a dark pair of blue jeans and a grey slim jumper. The clothes fit perfectly and they were relatively comfy.

"Believe me you look great." Alice reassured as she skipped over by my side in the mirror. "You don't want to over dress on the first date any way, especially when your just going to the cinema. It's not like she's gonna wear a fancy dress to the movies."

Kate's POV:

There was a light tap on the door. I could barely hear it from the kitchen as I guzzled down some water. I heard my dad get up from the couch. My eyes widened and I guzzled my drink down faster before slamming it down on the counter side so I could rush over with failed attempts to open the door first.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my dad ask confused and suspicious.

Oh, crap.

"Good evening sir, I'm Garrett Cullen. I'm here to pick up Kate." Garrett sounded so polite, his voice almost like velvet to my ears. I had heard his voice before I saw him, and when I did see him it made me rethink my outfit even though it was too late to change.

Garrett's eyes shifted from my dad and straight over to me as soon as I came into sight. His eyes stayed on my face for one moment, before trailing down to observe my expensive red dress and high heels. When his eyes met mine again his mouth moved ever so slightly to mouth something to himself.

"I have a feeling I'm missing something here." My dad scratched his head before pointing at me, "You told me you were going out with a friend."

"I am." I defended.

Garrett kept his eyes on me.

"I assumed your friend was a girl."

"Well that was your fault. I never said my friend was a girl." I shrugged innocently.

Dad scratched his head once again and glanced between me and Garrett, "Okay but you do know when you are just friends that there is no touching involved-"

"Dad!" I interrupted, horrified.

"I'm just saying-"

"Dad!" I stopped him again as I grabbed Garrett and slammed the door shut. "I am so sorry." I apologized to Garrett.

Garrett simply smiled, "That's okay."

"You look nervous." I noted as I studied his face.

"Yeah well..." Garrett shrugged and glanced at my dress again, and then down at his own clothes. He sighed and shook his head, "Alice reassured me that I wasn't under dressing, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no." I shook my head and placed a reassuring hand on his chest, "Your not under dressed at all. You look very handsome."

Garrett chuckled and grinned at me sweetly.

Edward's POV:

Laying down on the couch, I kept my arms securely and protectively around my wife who was laid down in front of me, in my arms. My god I love her. I sighed happily in the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breath I could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. God I love her so much. Bella's hands were over mine, drawing patterns. With my hands pressed against her stomach through her jumper.

Alice, who was sat comfortably on Jasper's lap opposite us on the other side of the room, froze and her eyes went blurred as another vision consumed her. Jasper's intense gaze stayed on her face until the vision was over.

"Garrett and Kate are going to kiss." Alice squealed excitedly.

The sound of slight shuffling came from the corner of the room, as Rosalie stood up and trotted out the room while shaking her head. Bella glanced at her before looking back at Alice. Emmett got up as well three seconds later with a sigh as he went to seek out Rosalie.

"Why can't she just be happy for Garrett? He's waited so long for this." Alice look disapproving of Rosalie's attitude.

My eyes flickered over to the person sat in the single small chair next to the window, the chair Tanya was sat in. The woman that was secretly in love with Garrett. I wasn't the only one feeling for her at this moment. Jasper could feel how she felt about all of this. But there was nothing me or Jasper could do to help her. All we could do was feel sorry for her.

**Hiya, leave a review to let me know what you think please!**


End file.
